IN THE DARKNESS
by Naomi-Chan15
Summary: Todo comienza cuando Laura tiene una serie de pesadillas, y poco a poco se dará cuenta que está dentro de un juego mortal en el que una vez dentro no hay vuelta atrás pero involucra a su mejor amiga Naomi, juntas buscaran una manera de sobrevivir, ¿lo lograran?.
1. Señales

_**Disclaimer:**_ Slenderman, Jeff y los creepypastas mencionados no me pertenecen, ya los demás personajes que aparezcan en la historia esos si son mios xD. Ahh y espero y disfruten la historia, dejen su preciado review, sin mas... LET'S READ!.

CHAPTER 1: Signs.

Desperté de una extraña pesadilla, yo no le tomé importancia, y proseguí a levantarme, me dirigí a la cocina a preparar mi desayuno, pues mis padres se fueron a trabajar, entonces regrese a la habitación, y noté que mi hermana seguía dormida, Sonreí malvadamente, salté a la cama, se despertó de golpe, me miro molesta, pero luego me sonrió le regrese el gesto.

Desayunamos tranquilamente nuestros hot cakes que mamá había dejado. Termine y me dirigí a lavar mis platos, pero me percate que había un cuervo, era extraño, pero no le tomé importancia, me senté en la mesa a hacer mi tarea, en eso sonó mi alarma y eran las 12:00pm me apure a prepararme, y me dirigí a la secundaria. No me he presentado me llamo Laura Linares, tengo 13 años y voy en 2° de secundaria,tengo cabello negro y ojos cafés, mido 1.65, delgada.

En el transcurso del camino sentí la sensación de ser observada, pero cada vez fue más incomodo, llegué justamente a tiempo. Pasaron las dos clases de historia volando, entonces llegaron dos horas de la clase de tecnología que significaba hacer nada, me acerque a mi amiga Naomi, bromeamos como era típico de nosotras. Entonces le platique lo que me sucedió hasta la pesadilla y pensaba que se iba a reír, su rostro se puso serio, ella era muy rara le preguntabas sobre sobre algún tema y te trataba de dar una respuesta lógica aunque a veces fuera estúpida, pero te respondía.

Así pasó la tarde de volada, nada del otro mundo, lo divertido de la tarde fue que justo cuando Naomi iba a pasar a resolver una raíz cuadrada de 4 números, a pesar de ser la de mejores calificaciones, está vez no le entendió ni piedras al tema, y se quedó con cara de WTF.

Y el profesor me involucra y me dice que le pase a ayudar y yo de por que, ví como una sonrisa malévola se formó en el rostro de Naomi, y entonces cuando tocaron el timbre de la hora de la salida, nos salvamos, entonces me fui con Naomi 2 cuadras, pero aún así con la compañía de ella y de mi prima otra vez me sentí observada pero está vez fue más incómodo no se sí hubieran sentido lo mismo, sentí un escalofrío cuando Naomi se despidió de mi, me dirigí a mi casa aún sintiendo esa sensación.

**NAOMI POV**

Cuando acompañe a Laura en las 2 cuadras para después cortar a la derecha sentí la sensación de ser observada pero era más intensa, ya que había sentido esa sensación pocas veces pero la había sentido leve a comparación de está pensé ¿que diablos está sucediendo? y al dirigirme camino a mi casa estuve pensando en lo que me dijo Laura, es preocupante sigo pensando en algo lógico pero aún así sentía un escalofrío al pensar en eso, no podía decirle una respuesta firme pero tengo que investigar se lo prometí,

me pare en el Kiosco a despejarme un poco y sacar mi paraguas que había comenzado a llover y algo me dio por voltear al otro lado de la calle, y veo a un chico con una sudadera blanca, a pesar de estar media ciega, logre distinguir que tenia una mancha roja ¿sangre? Sentí un poco de miedo pero después lo olvide, y retome mi camino pero algo me dice que anda mal, y volteo a verlo, pero esta vez me aterre por que ví una gran sonrisa en su rostro, obviamente esa sonrisa era anormal por que distinguí dos cortes en sus mejillas, camine tranquilamente pero de nuevo sentí aquella sensación, y salí corriendo como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Ya mas lejos, el chico se veía bastante lejos, parece que se dirigía al sentido contrario, suspire de alivio, seguí en marcha rumbo a muy casa.

Llegando abrí mi laptop, rápidamente recordé la criatura que me describió Laura: Un hombre alto de 2 metros de estatura, traje y corbata negros, que al parecer contrastaban con su pálida piel, y la característica mas notable carecía de un rostro.

Yo sabía lo que era pero para argumentar mi respuesta, investigue, en menos de segundos me apareció información sobre ese ser, esa criatura acechaba a niños, jóvenes y unos cuantos adultos, me intrigo saber que no había rastro de las víctimas, decían que es peligroso mirarlo a su no rostro, sumamente extraño, pero a la vez sentías las sensación del miedo. Entonces para que mi amiga supiera mas sobre este tema, imprimí la información , para que tuviera validez mi respuesta, así que continúe navegando en internet

**LAURA POV**

Llegando a mi casa, prepare la cena, y tuve que cenar sola ya que mi hermana me aviso que tenia fiesta e iba a llegar muy noche, mis padres se quedaron en casa de una tía, iban a llegar al día siguiente, termine muy tarea, me prepare para dormir, pero de nuevo comencé a sentir la sensación de nuevo pero esta vez mas abrumadora sentía mucho miedo, nunca había sentido tanto miedo en mi vida, comenzaron a escapar unas lágrimas de mis ojos, ¿que era lo que estaba sucediendo? No lo se pero confió en que mi amiga me de una respuesta, en eso fue interrumpido ese momento por una llamada de Naomi, y de inmediato conteste, no estaba dispuesta estar toda la noche con esa sensación.

**CONVERSACIÓN**

Lau: H-hola! Na-Naomi! Hehe * se escucha agitada la otra linea*

Nao: Oh Laura estabas durmiendo? Disculpa no quería molestarte. *se escucho con un tono de voz asustado*

Lau: NO! Espera n-no cuelgues! *tono desesperado*

Nao: Que sucede? Estas bien Laura? Solo te estaba llamando para saber como estabas. *se escucha el sonido de escribir con un bolígrafo*

Lau: Esa maldita sensación no dejo de sentirla que es lo que sucede Naomi? Estoy muy asustada

Nao: Laura tienes que relajarte, mañana te voy a contar todo ¿vale? Así que lo mejor que tienes que hacer es descansar además ya es muy tarde. *se escucha el sonido del teclado de una computadora, y una impresora*

Lau: Pero~

Nao: Laura enserio que tienes que descansar, solo tranquilizante, Buenas Noches!

**LAURA POV**

Naomi me colgó, parece que quiere que descanse, haré caso, el sueño se apodero de mi y caí rendida, de nuevo tuve la misma pesadilla y toda la noche estuve muy inquieta entre sueños.

**NAOMI POV**

Estuvo bien que fuera a dormir, necesita descansar además no quiero que se desvele , esto ya se esta poniendo cada vez mas raro, haci que apague el foco y me metì en las sàbanas.


	2. Comienzo

_**Disclaimer:**_ Slenderman, Jeff y los creepypastas mencionados no me pertenecen, ya los demás personajes que aparezcan en la historia esos si son mios xD. Ahh y espero y disfruten la historia, dejen su preciado review, sin mas... LET'S READ!.

Capítulo 2: Inicio.

**NAOMI POV**

Trataba de dormir pero no podía, así que me levante, y me dije -¿Que tiene de malo desvelarse un poco?- Así que me senté en el escritorio, encendí mi laptop tenia la necesidad de investigar más sobre el tema, en verdad que era extraño, era imposible que existiera Slenderman ya que es una leyenda urbana, suspire saque de un cajón mis mini libretas que yo misma hice reutilizando hojas que no ocupe, así que volví a la pagina y encontré algo interesante sobre el tipo ese, así que me puse mis gafas proseguí a leer:

Slenderman es una criatura que se dice que las personas que sobrevivieron se volvieron loco, quizá porque su rostro induce a la lectura, lo recomendable es no mirarlo, el acosara a sus víctimas hasta lograr su cometido. Así que me quede pensativa un momento, necesitaba formular algo… ¡Lo tengo!- dije casi gritando así que tome el cuadernillo negro escribí una hipótesis que tenia cierto sentido, lo cerré estaba dispuesta a seguir leyendo cuando hubo un apagón, tome mi celular comencé a grabar en la obscuridad, pero esos minutos me parecieron eternos, sentía ¿miedo? probablemente, me sentía indefensa, después de casi 10 minutos o mas regreso la luz,

Me recosté en la cama y me quite las gafas, pase una mano en mi cabellera castaña, después se dirigió a mi cicatriz en la nariz, realmente presentía que era el comienzo de una pesadilla, y que Laura dependería de mi para sobrevivir o es que las dos estamos en peligro, _(espera ¿sobrevivir? Acaso vamos a estar en una situación de vida y muerte. No lo sé, siempre que presiento algo va a suceder, pero ¿de esta magnitud? Estaba llena de preguntas que después tendría que responder)_ yo soy una persona rara, porque yo creo en lo sobrenatural, desde niña sentía cosas que otras personas no podían, por suerte solo sentía mas no veía, y es que a lo que yo tenía miedo era a mis sueños o ¿pesadillas?

Así que comencé a recordar los buenos momentos que pase en mi antigua escuela en los últimos años, pero fueron interrumpidos por una presencia tan familiar que me limite a sonreír de lado, _(¡Oye! ¡Tenemos que investigar!)_ Disculpa pero la que investigo soy yo Karen, _(Hahaha necesito ver la investigación que hiciste)_ Karen es mi alterego, surgió cuando mi personalidad radicalmente cambio ocasionando su aparición, en pocas palabras la yo del pasado pero vaya que si eras diferentes en ciertos aspectos, comencé a pasar las hojas mientras iba leyendo al terminar simplemente…

**CONVERSACION**

*En la mente de Naomi claro haha xD*

Kar: ¿Qué rayos… es esto?

Nao: ¿Esto? Se supone que es mi investigación.

Kar: (Arquea una ceja) Pero esto habla solo de los juegos de Slender, ni siquiera viene una mísera descripción sobre el o antecedentes testimonios.

Nao: ¡¿Enserio?! ¡Déjame ver! *recuerda que Karen es su alterego, y toma las hojas comienza a leer* ¡Rayos!

Kar: Ves siempre tienes que leer antes de imprimirlo, no nadamas es copiar o pegar. Agghh carajo siempre tienes que salir con tus burradas. Si pudiera lo haría yo.

Nao: ¡Pues hazlo tu! Si tanto insistes *arroja los papeles*.

Kar: De acuerdo, necesito que cierres los ojos, y comiences a dormirte.

Nao: D-de acuerdo.

Cerré los ojos, comencé a sentirme cansada hasta que de repente los abrí de golpe, lo raro es que no podía manipular mi cuerpo, así que yo ``Descanse``.

**LAURA POV**

Desperté en un bosque obscuro, así que me incorpore y vi una linterna tirada a un lado mío, la levante, mire hacia atrás mío, vi una reja trate de escalar pero no pude, además era tan alta que parecía no tener fin. Camine relajadamente, hasta que vi una nota y comencé a sentir esa maldita sensación, acelere el paso ese bosque era tan tétrico que no tenía ganas de continuar, pero aun así seguí.

_ ¡¿Por qué jugué ese horrible juego?!- me dije a mi misma, aunque me digiera muchas veces ya no había vuelta atrás. Encontré la segunda nota escondida en unos tubos, la cogí. Seguí hasta la 7ta hoja volví a sentir esa maldita sensación pero era muy intensa, corrí como si mi vida dependiera de ello, me detuve a descansar realmente era agotador, iba a leer las notas cuando siento unas grandes manos envolverme como si fuera una jaula, forceje y logre salir esta vez corrí con todas mis fuerzas, hasta llegar a unos baños, sin dudarlo me metí, jadeaba, sudaba mis piernas me temblaban, voltee a ver un pasillo muy obscuro, sabía que ahí estaba la última nota en lo más profundo del baño, realmente ya no quería seguir, unas lagrimas rodaron por mis mejillas, era unas de esas malas pesadillas en las que no podía despertar tan fácilmente.

Me adentre en aquella obscuridad, por suerte tenia la linterna, cuando llegue al fondo de ese largo pasillo estaba manchada de sangre la pared y vi la nota, me acerque rápidamente, la tome alcance a leer que decía: Can`t Run… -no puedes correr- me dije a mi misma, me di la vuelta y ahí lo vi parado al fondo comenzaba a acercarse lentamente, mi corazón latía rápidamente, entre en un estado de pánico, mis piernas no respondían, comencé a temblar. Lo mire al rostro por unos segundos comencé a marearme y ver borroso, lo deje de mirar hasta que reaccione cuando lo tenia a menos de un metro de distancia, fue cuando vi como su rostro comenzaba atomar forma, sus manos ser acercaron a mi rápidamente aprisionándome como si fuera una jaula, grite y todo lo vi obscuro.

Desperté tan agitada que lance un grito de terror y me abrace a mí misma, estaba muy pálida y sudaba. Mi hermana se despertó con mi grito -¡Maldita sea que no vez que estaba durmiendo idiota! ¡Maldición!- grito molesta, hice caso omiso a lo que dijo y comencé a llorar desconsoladamente, esa pesadilla parecía tan real, tan nítida, mire a mi hermana y me miro más molesta, fruncí el ceño y salí de la habitación, mis padres estaban acostados, deduje que llegaron por la madrugada al parecer no despertaron por el grito, prepare el desayuno, desayune rápidamente, me puse mi uniforme que consistía en una falda gris que me llegaba un poco arriba de la rodilla, una camisa blanca de cuello redondo, y un suéter azul marino, ordene mis cosas, me dirigí a la puerta y tome mi bolsa de cruzar que estaba colgada en el perchero, revise si estaba mi celular todo en orden, salí rápidamente de ahí, mire la hora y eran las 10:00am, mi rumbo era a la casa de mi amiga llegue ahí en 15 minutos, toque el timbre, no recibí respuesta volví a tocar y tampoco espere cerca de 10 minutos, hasta que toque el timbre como histérica cuando volví a sentir la sensación de ser observada.

De inmediato me abrió al verla me asuste un poco, ella simplemente me invito a pasar, -Espera aquí en la sala no tardo- subió las escaleras rápidamente. Tardo como 15 minutos mire mi reloj y eran las 12:00pm. Suspire y mire los cuadros que tenia colgados, al parecer ella se había quedado sola ya que no había movimiento, escuche unos pasos que bajaban rápidamente , me asome y vi que era mi amiga, la observe detenidamente, era más bajita que yo, parecía que yo era un poco mayor que ella, en realidad ella un año mayor que yo, la volví a observar era de complexión mediana tenía el mismo uniforme que yo, solo que variaba un poco, su falda ele llegaba justamente arriba de la rodilla, sus calcetas le llegaban casi a la rodilla, su camisa era de cuello en V como la que usaban los chicos pero tenía un moño azul marino atado en el cuello de la camisa, su cabello castaño estaba atado en una cola, y como siempre su típico copete pero estaba repartido en los dos lados, así que me acerque curiosa y note que sus aretes eran disparejos.

Naomi simplemente me sacudió volviéndome a la realidad, -Hey estamos en este planeta- pronuncio en tono de burla y solo sonreí. –Tenemos que apurarnos porque no creo que lleguemos a tiempo al colegio, mire el reloj y era la 1:00pm. Así que nos dirigimos la castaña iba al frente mío, llegamos a la calle solo que era una subida, llegamos casi al final de la calle para doblar y así llegar a la secundaria cuando Naomi lanzo un grito lleno de terror y retrocedió hasta llegar a mí, mi corazón se acelero al ver lo que estaba frente a mis ojos, no lo podía creer, sentí que alguien tapaba mis ojos, lo último que escuche fue que alguien pronuncio –GO TO SLEEP-, y un grito de dolor…

Espero que les haiga gustado el cap jeje despues subire el otro, xD asi que no olviden dejar su review que no custa nada, acepto de todo, quejas sugerencias tomatasos, amenasas etc. ahh y no olviden derrar sus ventanas por que Jeff podria entrar, asi que sin mas me despido, y coman chocolate! x3 sayounara!


End file.
